Ru Lon Manor
by FreakoftheAngels
Summary: Three months after Korra saved the world from Vaatu, Republic City is fragile after the battle, leaving it almost helpless to attack and everyone on edge. So what will happen when old enemies start waking up, asking for a world free from the Avatar's constant interference? Korra will have to use what she has learned so far, to stop the advances of Ru Lon Manor.
1. Chapter 1

_Written Log #3264 of Overall Progress. The physical and mental capabilities of the subjects seem to be nearing, if not reached, the peak of absolute supremacy, according to the Ru Lon Theory of Endurance. Many of them suffer from mental instability, insanity, and incoherent behavior when conscious, due to the experiments and whatnot, but it is a minor problem. Most are willing to listen and obey without use of the recorders, and some even show enthusiasm while practicing their training. By this point in time, they have naturally separated and formed groups based on common interests and positions of dominance, and I have my eye on one particular section, Section A13. Their progress is easily the best of all, not only by how they work individually, but also together as a pack. The others show signs of teamwork as well, but none like that that I have witnessed by Section A13. When focused on an objective, they act quickly with purpose and without mercy. As of late, they have been very compliant to orders, especially their leader. _

_I am convinced that the time has come to proceed with the plan, due to recent events in Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe. It has left the world disoriented and off-center, especially in the United Republic of Nations after the Harmonic Convergence. It is the perfect time to strike. All I have to do is recruit Section A13 and tell them the good news. _

_They have been selected._


	2. Chapter 2

_ It was dark. I look around me for a figure or object but it's as if I'm being swallowed by a black, featureless void. I am completely alone, except for a pale gray fog that slowly creeps into my line of sight like tentacles. Soon, it engulfs my surroundings along with the silent darkness._

_ For the longest time, nothing happens. I can't even tell if I'm walking or standing still because everything looks the same no matter where I turn. Then, I see it: a light, glowing red above me, blinking softly. Standing on my toes, I reach out to touch it, but it oddly sways out of my reach after being still for so long and starts to float away. _

_Then, the screaming starts. I can't tell where it's coming from. I feel as if it's everywhere. But I choose to follow the red light, thinking it might lead me away from the screeches. It sounds horrifying: some are filled with absolute fear or unrestrained agony, some express so much terrifying anger that I run faster, and some didn't sound human at all. As I move faster still, I can even make out words, but they don't make sense at all._

"_COME BACK MONSTER!"_

"_HELPME!"_

"_GET LOST BEFORE WE GET YOU."_

"_Listen! We just nee-"_

"_DON'TRUN YOU COWARDDO YOU HEARME?!"_

"_Mother?"_

"_STOP IT. PLEASE STOP IT!"_

"_You'll never escape!"_

"_Run Runrun RUnRUUUNNN!"_

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

_My ears start to ring with how loud they are getting, but I force my sore feet to keep running after the light. It continues to go higher and further ahead of me._

_I trip and fall on an unseen object. I struggle to get back up, but the red light has already left. My muscles become tense as I wait for an attack, but nothing comes. The shrieks have died down, but I still hear something. Soft whispers, pitiful whimpers, and unnerving giggles come to my ears from just beyond the fog. They're there. I can feel it. Somewhere in the darkness, hiding somehow._

_I turn around to try and find what I tripped on, and I see a figure enclosed by the dark void, hunching over with its arms wrapping around its knees, rocking back and forth anxiously. As I stand up and take a step toward it, it stops moving completely and tightens its grip on its legs. I slowly walk near it, each step echoing louder than the last._

_Standing right behind the figure, I notice that all background sound has decreased to a low murmur, but I can still sense their presence getting closer in the smog. The figure's form is still not completely clear, despite me being so close, but I can see that it is a person, about the same size as me with an old hooded cloak._

_I realize that this is the farthest I have ever come in this place. Whether this is a good omen or not, I cannot tell. Nervously, I steadily reach out my hand to touch what I think is the stranger's back. My fingers and palm gingerly brush against the figure's stiff shoulder, and I lean forward on my toes and twist my neck to get a glance of its face. But I only see a flash of white skin before a tight pressure traps my wrist._

_I yelp and jump back because of the sudden contact, but realize that a hand, one connected to the same arm I gripped before, has caught me in the middle of my curiosity. I try to pull away again, but the stranger's grip is so tight I feel the blood being cut off in my hand. In fact, the numb feeling spreads down my arm and across my chest, all the way to my knees. I can't move a muscle, and my voice has ceased completely, just like the ones beyond the void's misty veil. _

_The figure tugs me forward roughly and I stumble, but it doesn't let me fall and instead jerks my arm up, forcing me to start up straight. Despite the numbness, I still feel a sharp pain from where I'm being held, like claws digging into my flesh and I whimper each time I'm yanked around. My stomach backflips until I feel ill and acid burns at the back of my throat, I can't look my attacker in the face because of the terror I feel. My legs are unstable and useless as I stand in a weak stance before the figure that still clutches my now bruised and bleeding wrist._

_Gathering my wits, I finally stare at my aggressor's hooded face. The upper half of her face is covered by the hood's shadow, but I could still tell it's a girl by the young, feminine look of her nose, mouth, and jaw line. Her lips were pulled back to reveal her teeth being clenched in an ugly, hateful snarl, and she hisses at me as I continued to stare in confusion. Finally, for the first time, I speak:_

"_Why?" I whisper in a hoarse voice. "Why would you-?"_

"_QUIET." She rasps swiftly. I don't know how to respond. She didn't sound just angry; she sounded upset. Desperate. I open my mouth again._

"_Who…?" I allow my voice to trail off as she raised her head and took off her hood. One unnaturally violet eye burns a hole through my soul as it peeks out from behind wild, short hair that covers half her pale face. She was panting, as if all the energy in her body had been wasted by assaulting me. Her expression makes her look worn out and displeased and her face was scratched up and narrow. I shake my head in confusion, because, despite the fact I have never seen this face before, she still feels like someone I should know. I glare fiercely, waiting for a name to come to mind, but she just replies by squinting at me harder and dragging me by my arm closer to her scarred face._

"_Leave." She says breathlessly. She finally releases my arm and takes a step back, hands balled into fists at her sides. I can only stand there in wonder and bewilderment, clutching my injured arm close to my chest. I stare at my bloodstained hand. What was she doing? Why did she do this? I glance back at her and she smirks, breathing out what seems to be a sigh of relief._

_She swipes out her open hand, leaving deep tears in my cheek. Before I can fight back, she punches me in the jaw, making me see stars, and kicks out her leg, catching me in the stomach. I quickly double over and fall on my knees. I gape up at her in terror and grimace as she bends down and reaches for my face. She grabs my hair and pulls me forward, mumbling something into my ear._

"_I said leave." _

_I nod, hoping she will finally leave me alone. I just want out of this nightmare. As if answering my wish, the mist coils around me as the girl stands up and allows me to collapse at her feet. I gaze up at her aimlessly as more cloaked figures appear around us and I lose consciousness at last…._

I jump up in bed covered in a cold sweat, inhaling deeply as if coming out of deep water after a long time under. I'm absolutely out of breath, and my heart is pounding so hard in my chest I feel as if I'm going to have a heart attack. My hands go up to my face, and I notice my injured forearm has healed. As vivid recollections flood back into my head, I sigh weakly and hug my cured arm, gradually fixing my eyes on a form next to my bed on the floor.

Dreadfully, I once again reach down toward the form, but this time I tap it hastily on the side and pull back, waiting for a response. The form instantly jumps up and my heart skips a beat before calming down as I recognize the sweet brown eyes looking back at me with concern. That's right; Jinora had offered to sleep in my room to give me company.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Jinora mutters, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Did you have another bad dream?"

I nod my head and reply carefully. "I did, but…"

She yawns. "But what?"

I gulp and stare fearfully at her. "It was different this time."


End file.
